divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Crypt
The Forgotten Crypt is a location under the Crow's Nest district of Aleroth that is accessible during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The crypt's entrance hatch is located in the northern area of the Crow's Nest district: southwest of the waypoint shrine, southeast of Claire's House, northwest of the House of Secrets, and northeast of Crowell's House (see map below). The crypt consists of the last underground remnants of a cursed abbey. With the gate between Crow's Nest and Source Square closed, it provides a means of travelling to Source Square before the waypoint shrine is activated there. __TOC__ Layout Skulk and Fire You'll encounter Skulk, the Engineer's troll associate upon entering the Forgotten Crypt. You can talk to him about the crypt and the Engineer briefly. He soon runs off, activating the fire traps along the way. Note: Skulk can be mindread for 15000 exp during each of your three first encounters with him, gaining a third of a spell each time. The spell is later cast by Abbott to disable the final trap - otherwise he intentionally sacrifices his life to trigger it so that the Dragon Knight can pass unharmed to confront the Engineer. Work your way through the fire traps, following the passage south. Pull the lever along the east wall to open the door, and loot the unlocked chest around the corner. Proceed west for another encounter with Skulk, following which he will active more fire traps on the stairs. Jump your way up the stairs (to the west), then follow the passage as it curves south. Pull the lever along the west wall to open the next door. Follow the passage as it curves east, stopping where it turns south. Lockpick the chest ("7" on map, below) in the corner for random loot, then battle more skeletons as you proceed south to the next lever and door. Poison and Abbott The next room has a poisonous cloud and three closed doors: north, south, and west. You enter from the north, and must jump up a series of three platforms in the room to access a lever that opens the southern door. Proceed through the southern door to find Father Abbott. It seems that he and a brother are responsible for unleashing the Engineer, and he'd like to help you to end the threat. Near a table along the east wall there is a key ("5" on map) hidden in a lit torch. Take it and use it to open the small chest ("8" on map) in the southwest corner for the Shadow Archer Bracelet (part of the Shadow Archer armor set) and random loot. Open the unlocked chest on the ground next to it for more random loot. Follow the monk back through the poison room with three doors, and go through the recently opened west door. Your third encounter with Skulk, separated by a dangerous trap, takes place here. Abbott offers to sacrifice his life by triggering the trap so that you can proceed unharmed to slaughter the Engineer. If you've mindread Skulk during all three encounters you can tell Abbott the spell so that he can disable the trap magically and live. At the end of the western hall is an exit to the Source Square district, where the Engineer awaits. Enemies *Fire Born Skeletons – minions / rangers / priests, level 40 Characters *Abbott – human monk, friendly *Skulk – troll, the Engineer's lackey, evasive Quests While tracking down the source of the undead and simultaneously in search of the five clues, the Dragon Knight must pass through the Forgotten Crypt to progress the following quests in Source Square: *Dead Rising *Nericon's Wrath *To Find a Wizard (Clue IV) Loot *Chest – unlocked, contains random loot, ×2 *Chest – locked, lockpickable, contains random loot *Chest – locked, key required, contains Shadow Archer Bracelet & random loot *Key – concealed in a lit torch near a table along the east wall of Abbott's room Exits *Crow's Nest *Source Square Gallery Forgotten Crypt (D2 FoV location).png|Interior Forgotten Crypt abbott trap (D2 FoV location).png|Abbott observes the final trap Forgotten Crypt key in torch (D2 FoV location).png|Key in a lit torch Forgotten Crypt fire traps (D2 FoV location).png|Fire traps Forgotten Crypt hero pursuing Skulk (D2 FoV location).png|Hero pursuing Skulk Forgotten Crypt abbott sacrifice (D2 FoV location).png|Abbott's sacrifice Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations